Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Outsiders
by Buzzshock
Summary: The War is over, Kronos is defeated, and everyone goes back to the ways things were. Wrong. Percy and the gang go on another adventure that will test their friendship and ability to overcome much more. The summary inside is better. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The War is over, Kronos is defeated, and everyone can live on their normal lives right… wrong. Knowing Percy Jackson things are about to get even more chaotic. Percy and the gang are assigned to go out and find something that will stir up Olympus. But he and the others ends up with a group of "outsiders" that tell him that he has a sister. Not only that, but Percy discovers a great darkness that lies inside of him, that could change the course of the fates of the Gods themselves.**

**Percy Jackson and the original characters are the property of Rick Riordan. The new characters belong to Buzzshock on .**

Chapter 1: I Get Eaten by a Giant

Hi I'm Percy Jackson. Well of course you know who I am, Son of Poseidon, Killer of Kronos, and sadly Seaweed Brains. But those are just minor details.

I just love being a demigod. You make new friends, discover that ever thing you read about in class involving Greek mythology is true, even the deadly things, and finding out about powers that you can use to your whim.

And to be honest I would have to say that going on missions are the best thing about being a demigod. You gain experience, and you're given a bead every time you finish it that represents that mission.

I would have to say that my favorite mission has to be my most recent one. I remember that some harpies have been planning to terrorize some people in New York for sometime. Don't ask me why they were planning it, usually they just go and do it. So anyways it was up to me, Annabeth, and Grover.

Annabeth is my girlfriend ever since I defeated Kronos. Its still feels pretty weird saying that, even though we've been going out for some time now. I've know her ever since I first started at camp. She's also the daughter of Athena, which make her smart and easy to come to if you have a problem.

I haven't been able to spend a whole bunch of time with her, because after defeating Kronos she was appointed to redesign Olympus anyway she wants. Annabeth with Daedalus's files and a construction crew under her control, that's a dangerous thing.

And than there's Grover, my best friend. Before I met Annabeth, Grover was the only friend I had.

When he decided to tell me that he was a satyr I freaked, but I got over it in time. He's still my best friend today, even though sometimes he has to cancel on me because of a meeting with the Council of the Cloven Elders. Hey, that what you get when you hang out with the satyr that helped win the war.

Sure the beginning of the mission was a piece of cake, but that part was a little blurry. All I remember was in the middle of the mission we were running towards a forest yelling and screaming…

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run!" I said while looking back to see if everybody is okay. Grover was running so fast that he would have pasted me up if it wasn't for all those tin cans and burritos. Annabeth running side-by-side with me with her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

When I turn around I see three harpies, giant, ugly, vicious birds, chasing after us, and a giant the size of five elephants yelling and screaming to our certain deaths. The four of them where right on our tails like stink on a skunk.

I knew we couldn't run for long so it was time to play my favorite game. "Ok guys are you ready?" I asked huffing with little breath. Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy asking, "Ready for what?"

"It's time for some Whack a Monster."

Now everyone knows what the game of "whack a mole" is. For mortals it's a game where various types of mole pop out of know where and you have to hit it on the head with a mallet. But for us demigods we found a more efficient way to play.

It's real easy; we split up and camouflage ourselves with our new clothing armor the Hephaestus cabin built for the camp. And when they least expect it we jump out and slice and dice.

Annabeth went right and two harpies followed after her. Grover starts running in the opposite direction of the monsters, passing up the giant and the harpy. The giant and the harpy stop for a moment to think. They were a little confused I guess but in the end the harpy chased after him. Leaving me with the honor of fighting the big, fat, ugly giant.

Do you know how hard it is to hide from something that always has the higher ground? Very. But luckily we knew something like this would happen, so we ended up falling out of the woods and into plain sight, but away from any mortals.

Apparently as you can see I didn't follow the "Whack a Monster" rule. And to be honest I've been a little boastful ever since we've defeated Kronos. I mean come on, the first demigods ever to defeat the leader of all the titans.

I waited for the giant out there in the darkness of the night. I drew out Riptide, my pen, uncapped it, and it became a long and heavy, but manageable, sword. The blade glistened even in the dark of its bronze glory. I've used that sword ever since I first started camp and happy to say I still use it today.

In battle stance I waited for him to come out, or maybe something to happen. I started getting so bored I might have been hallucinating. I started hearing voices of my friends that had died. First I heard Charles Beckendorf's voice, son of Hephaestus; he said something about how we would stand tall after the war. Sad part is he died during the first mission of the war.

Next voice I heard Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite; she was telling me how much she loves Charlie, and would never do anything to hurt him. Shocking as it was she was a secret agent for Kronos during the war, but she died defending Olympus. Beckendorf would be proud.

The third voice that came to me was Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades; I remember her saying that she wanted me to give him a mini statue for her little brother Nico di Angelo. The statue was part of a game called Mytho-Magic she found in Hephaestus junkyard, but she never made it out to see her brother.

After hear that voice another one came to me as Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas; she said, "Star's, I can see the stars again." Zoë died by her fathers hand, and those were her last words.

The more I thought about it the more voices I heard in my head. The voices kept rushing in until there was this one voice that seemed to stop all of the others. His voice alone would tear the flesh right off your bones, it would pierce your very heart, and it would bring your darkest fear to reality. The voice kept repeating the same word softly until it turned into a voice I had not heard in years. The only thing the voice said was, "Percy."

I looked up to the sky and creamed the persons name aloud for the world to hear, "Kronos!"

All I heard after that was his sick evil laughter that you couldn't keep out of your head.

I was so distracted I forgot all about the giant, and with a swift motion he swooped me up and held me like a rag doll.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," he laughed uncontrollable. "So what now little demigod? Are you going to kill me just like you did with your friend, Luke?"

I was so angry I started swiping at him with my sword, but it's kind of hard to focus when you're being swung around like ruler on a pencil upside down. Luke was my second best friend at the beginning of camp, but after recovering the master lightning bolt he revealed himself to be the lightning thief, and to be working for Kronos.

During the war Kronos was using his body to kill us. Luke saw the error o his ways and struck himself in his "Achilles' Heel". A monster dies a hero.

"First off you don't talk like that about Luke." I threatened him. "Secondly Luke killed himself to save us all, gods rest his soul. He died a hero among demigods."

"Blah, blah, blah. All I know is that he ruined our chances for roaming freely among the human world. Now we still need to hide in the shadows, in our disguises. Now you and every other demigod or helpers of the gods will perish. Starting with the mighty Son of Poseidon. And guess what, I'm a little hungry right now."

I hung they with my mouth opened wide knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"You're going to eat me?"

"That's right half-blood. My assistants the harpies should already be eating at your friend's flesh right now; one more demigod wouldn't hurt the list."

The giant raised his hand over his head, looked up and opened his big, stinky, breath mint needing mouth wide. I tried reaching for Riptide but by the time I was two inches away from it he dropped my right inside. He didn't even chew, he just swallowed me whole.

I thought I was finished, that there was no way I would get out. As I was falling I started blacking out, while doing so I could see my sword shining into a bright light. Then it just faded and everything went dark.

It was crazy. My eyes weren't open but I could see Luke, Bianca, Zoë, Beckendorf, Silena, Castor, son of Dionysus, Daedalus, son of Athena, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, and Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, standing right in front of me. All my dead friends were standing right in front of me. I stood up and started walking towards them, and in the process I saw someone move forward in the crowd.

When he got to the front of the crowd I saw a twelve year old kid just standing there. He had sea green eyes, black hair, a sword in his hand, and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on. I stood their stunned at what I was seeing, because what I saw was unbelievable. It was me when I first started Camp Half-Blood.

He turned to the crowd and pointed at Bianca first. Right then he started growing older until he looked exactly like me.

"Bianca." He said. Or, I said, I think.

Right then Bianca just faded away. I looked in awe as he just made her disappear. Then he pointed at Zoë.

"Zoë." He said next.

By saying that she disappeared as well. He went on and on in the exact order they died. Next were Daedalus, and then Castor, Lee, Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, and then finally Luke. Which was the saddest one to watch leave.

The other Percy turned towards me and had a dark expression on his face.

"All those people had to did just so that you could save the day. Well congratulation hero."

A tear went down my face as I said, "I've made peace with them. I know they didn't want this but they died defending what they love the most. To protect Olympus."

"Oh Percy, if only you had joined the titans when you had the chance. They would all be alive. They would've created a new world order and with you as in second command."

I looked at him for a second, because what I was hearing this guy didn't sound like me at all. When he looked up I saw his eyes piercing yellow. Just like Luke's did when he was under the control of Kronos.

I was stunned just by looking at him but what he said really got to me next.

"Percy, the titans will rise, and you will lead them into victory."

After that he just kept repeating my name. The voice started to change and my eyes started to open. Over me I see Annabeth and Grover shaking me and giving me some nectar to heal.

I sat up slowly and looked around to see what was going on. I turned behind myself and saw that giant was slowly disappearing, but I was able to see a cut in him across the belly.

I turned to them and gave them my thanks for helping me out of it. The two looked stared at each other for a few seconds in confusion, and Grover said, "Um Percy, we didn't let you out."

I looked at them like they were crazy. I looked back at the giant and saw that it had vanished. I looked into my hand to check Riptide and just by looking at the blade I saw the giant's blood all over it.

I looked back at Grover and he said, "You killed him."

I started to feel a little crazy myself. I don't remember anything; all I do remember is being swallowed and blacking out. Is it possible for Riptide to control itself? Maybe that's why I saw it shining.

As the two were helping me up Annabeth whistled for our rides to arrive. I look up at the sky to see three Pegasus flying down at us. The side ones were white, but the black one in the middle was my Pegasus, Blackjack. I rescued him off of Kronos's ship back in the day.

Being the son of Poseidon, creator of horse, I was able to communicate with him. _Yo boss, how did the mission go, _he asked inside my head. I told him, _I don't remember. I blacked out when he ate me._

Not asking any more questions except for our location, we jumped of the Pegasus back and headed back towards Camp Half-Blood.

Suddenly the Pegasus started changing course to the sky.

_Hey Blackjack, what's going on? We're suppose to be going back to camp._

_I know boss but, something tells me to go up here._

We finally burst through the clouds and into the heavens of Olympus. The land of the Gods, and the most beautiful place you could ever see. Coincidently we landed outside of the Temple of the Gods.

The place was so big it was made us look like ants. We entered the throne room where I see two gods stand before us, and two of our friend standing next to each throne.

The one on the right had a bow and arrow hung around her throne and a deer necklace around her. It was a no brainier that it was Artemis.

Standing next to her throne was her trusty lead huntress, daughter of Zeus, and famously known Pinecone Face, Thalia Grace.

During her first appearance at camp she was turned into a tree by Zeus. A few years passed and the tree became sick, so we went to get the Golden Fleece to recover it. Not only did it get well but it released Thalia from the tree. She later joined Artemis's Huntress as their lead Huntress.

Standing next to the left throne was the son of Hades himself in the flesh, Nico di Angelo.

Back when his sister died he did a lot of growing up. He blamed me for his sister's death. Bianca's ghost later told him that he had to lay her to rest, and as hard as it was to do he did it. He forgave me and I've fought by his side ever since.

And finally in the throne to the left was a tall man with black hair, sea green eyes, and a blue Hawaiian shirt.

I bowed before him and said, "Hi, dad."

"Hello Percy."

"Not to feel ungrateful or anything but, why did you change our course from Camp Half-Blood to Olympus?"

Poseidon took and steady look at Artemis and she finally said, "We need your help."

"What do you need our help with?"

She looked down for a second and replied, "It's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. And during the tale of the Amazon it is set after early mythology, but before Percy fiction, and that it is made through my own uses of fiction.**

Chapter 2: Enchilada Extravaganza

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First off, Artemis has a child? She's supposed to be the one goddess, besides Hera, to not have any kids. If this was going to happen why did she even make the wish?

Back when Artemis was a child she asked six wishes from her father. Among them was to bear a chastity belt.

A child of Artemis is a very rare thing to see, also very dangerous. The news was so big the Grover couldn't do anything else but hit the ground, and he fell hard too.

I stepped forward in amazement and asked, "Wait a second. You have a daughter?"

She looked down at Thalia as if waiting for her to say something.

"Her name," Thalia spoke, "is Tori Dawnson. She was born little time after you, Percy."

"Food." Grover mumbled behind me.

"As the daughter of Artemis she is able to control the tides, wield a bow and arrow, and gain full power when the moon shines its fullest."

"But,"

"Food." Grover interrupted Annabeth.

"But where did you hide your daughter?"

Artemis gave Annabeth one of those stares that just don't go away. Apparently the subject on her daughter was a little touchy.

"My daughter hid among my Huntress. She kept her powers to herself and was kept alive by me."

"But now…"

"Food!"

I continued, "But now you say that you need are help. What for?"

"The reason I…"

"Food."

"The reason I…"

"Food."

"The reason I…"

"FOOD!"

"GROVER!" I yelled. It didn't seem to work so I had to do the meanest thing you can ever do to a satyr. "Grover, its Recycling Day and aluminum cans are free."

"Ok, I'll take a six-pack." You should have seen the look on his face when he thought it was Recycling Day. He turned his head in every direction just to look for a single can. It took a second before he realized I lied.

He stood up wiping himself off and said, "I hate when you do that."

After that little drama Artemis went back to saying, "The reason I called upon you is because she has ran away."

"Ran away?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "Why would she run away?"

Nico finally stepped up and said, "Tori told Artemis that she felt like an outcast and that she needs to know her own story."

"And that's where we come in." Thalia replied. "We're going to bring her back to Camp Half-Blood. There Chiron will train her and she will be more prepared."

I chewed on the idea for a minute, but it didn't make since. How could Zeus even let this happen? And why was my father here, I don't see how he has a big role in this. I fold my arms together and came to a conclusion.

"Zeus doesn't know about this child does he? And that's why you brought my dad here too. Because he's the only person you can trust right now."

Artemis gave me the stare making me wish I hadn't said that. "You are smart man Percy. Zoë saw it, and I see it as well."

Annabeth took the liberty to step forward and ask of Tori's location. Surprisingly, from behind Thalia, a golden stag holding a map in its mouth made its way towards us. As the stag gently laid the map into Annabeth's hand we were able to see its silver lining and a golden stag head as a seal.

She was able to open it up and peered as if it was she knew she would be going there. Knowing Annabeth, daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, she probably did.

She put up the map to Grover and me for us to see Tori's current location and destination. And know Artemis herself, a man free woman, I kind of had a feeling she would go there, or at least somewhere similar to there. The map said that Tori was in Ohio and her destination was Chicago, Illinois.

"I think I know where she's going." Grover replied in realization. "She's heading towards the Palace of Aeolus."

I turned towards Grover and asked, "Okay, now I know why it's called the Windy city. But you said she's heading there. Where's her destination Grover?"

"She's heading towards the Amazon, Percy." Annabeth explained in my time of not-so-serious confusion. She made it sound as if it was obvious to everyone, which made me feel stupid.

"You see, when the Amazonians felt that their sacred ground were being tainted by men they begged Artemis to rid there lands away of men. With the help of Aeolus they were able to lift the land into the air, and Artemis build a bridge for woman to cross with there choosing. But because of Aeolus's help Artemis had to put the Amazon over the Palace of Aeolus. And women that know of it can freely go across the bridge, but men have to prove themselves worthy in a task set by Hippolyta."

I look up at Artemis and see the worry on her face. If a god fears for the worst then you know it has to be bad. And a chance like this only comes once in a life-time.

"Ok Artemis, I'll go on this mission. But all I ask is that Nico and Thalia attend with me and my friends."

Artemis holds out her hand and inside it held a pen.

"Percy Jackson. Much like your current weapon this is activated by uncapping it, and will always return to you. But unlike Riptide this one is made of pure steel, so it is only able to harm mortals. Its name is Voltage. It has the enchantments of Zeus so it is able to control lightning, and if enough power it will be able to fight even monsters."

Speechless by the gift I grateful took it and gave her my thanks.

"Now Percy," my dad announced, "this quest is very dangerous. The Amazonians have been noted for their bravery and strength on the battlefield. It would be wise to get in and out. So I put the protection of Poseidon over you all."

He waved his hand over all of use and gave us protection.

"Good luck to you all." Artemis proclaimed. "And may the gods be with you."

Poseidon snapped his fingers and a whirlpool appeared around all five of us. It slowly creped up our bodies until it completely consumed us. I'm not sure if it was my powers or my father's protection, but I was able to breathe just fine. If it was my powers protecting me then my friend were going to be dripping wet when he got to camp.

The whirlpool slowly just stopped and dropped itself in front of my own eyes. I looked around and was able to see the others. They must've been under the protection because they were as dry as me.

Percy stood in front of everyone, like I was the team leader, and said, "All right everyone, let's get some rest. We got a long journey ahead."

That night was pretty much the same as any other night, weird dreams, roaring of the monsters in the woods, and the satyrs flirting with the dryads and playing on their pipes.

But that morning was the real waker-upper. I was all packed from the night before and was about to see where Annabeth was. Turns out she was already on the hill with Thalia, Nico, Blackjack, and the other four Pegasus waiting for us.

I was able to make my way up to the hill to see them moving at a faster rate then usual. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and she totally freaked.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" I asked with the concerned voice. "Why are you rushing? We have plenty of time to pack. And where's Grover?"

"Oh you know satyrs. He's probably talking to Juniper to say goodbye. But you know we should probably go without him. When I last saw him he looked a little sick."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We never went on a mission without Grover, and now all of a sudden we should just leave him. I knew something wasn't right because her voice was filled with fear and not confidences.

Behind me I start to hear pots and pans banging against each other. I looked and I saw two kids getting thrown out of the mess hall. The curiosity got the best of me to go and check it out. Annabeth tried to stop me from taken another step closer to the mess hall; she was even willing to fight me. My own girlfriend was willing to fight me.

Before she could try to talk me out of it again I was able to open the door, and all I saw were rows of satyrs sitting in our seats. But something was off about them today. Their eyes were red, their fur was scruffy, and they were in full battle armor. And I was able to understand what was going on when I saw the menu for today.

Seeing how I am dyslexic begin at camp has really helped me understand English. I was able to see the menu said ENCHILADA EXTRAVAGANZA.

"Oh, now I see what's going on." I proclaimed. "Because at first I didn't understand the evil look, and now I see enchiladas in everyone's hands and trays. I'm just gonna go now."

I slowly backed up to not cause a scene, and then a satyr stands up a hurls a dagger right at my chest. Luckily I was able to block the attack with my watch shield that my brother Tyson, a Cyclops, gave me.

You see, every year at camp they have an Enchilada Extravaganza where they serve enchiladas all day. And satyrs only get a few days out of the years like these. One is Recycling Day, and two the Enchilada Extravaganza. Since the first one comes more than one day they're not as excited as the other one. They don't even have to know it's that day, they just do. It's like they're brain tells them to eat as much enchiladas as they can, and to kill anyone who gets in there way. Yeah, it pretty much sucks.

I was barely able to get out of there alive without hurting anyone.

"Percy!" Annabeth came over and helped me up while dusting me off. "I tried to tell you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but you could have mentioned it was the Enchilada Extravaganza. We can't wait for Grover to eat all those enchiladas. We all know how much he can eat."

"Well what are we going to do? We have to be leaving for Chicago soon."

I thought for a second to see how to stop them. I really couldn't concentrate knowing that Tori was probably talking about how much they hate guys with the Amazonians.

"I don't know, maybe their's someone who can take care of this." And that's when it hit me. "And I know just the person. Ok guys here is what I need you to do. Go inside and try to find Grover. And most importantly, don't get caught."

Annabeth looked at me as if I was asking her to take the bone away from a three-headed Cerberus. Nico spoke up and said, "And what about you?"

"I'm going to get Juniper. Maybe she can help."

With that as the last statement they slipped through the back of the mess hall, and headed towards the forest. It was pretty easy to find her, because on her tree it said "Grover + Juniper" with a heart around it.

Juniper was Grover's girlfriend and a dryad. She and Grover are madly in love with each other. She agreed to help with my plan and was able to see Grover A.S.A.P. We walked up to the hill to see Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia holding down Grover for dear life. And on their faces I could see the remains of the enchiladas. But Grover looked the worst out of all of them.

"Wow, Grover looks, wow. How did you get him out of there?"

Annabeth gave me the just-get-on-with-your-plan look."

"Oh no Grover. Please don't tell me it's the Enchilada Extravaganza again."

"Ok Juniper," I announced, "all you have to do is give Grover a kiss."

"Why?"

"Because is satyrs are kissed by dryads, oreads, or anyone they are interested in, they can be free from the enchiladas."

Juniper wasted no time in Grover the big one on the forehead. Honestly I didn't think it would work until I saw his eyes going back to normal and his fur become soft and smooth again. Grover rubbed his head and asked, "Hey guys are there any more enchiladas?"

"No time for that G-Man." Thalia answered. "We have to hit the skies. We already wasted enough time trying to get you back to normal."

Everyone rushed back to the Pegasus leaving me behind with Grover and Juniper.

"Juniper, gather all the other dryads or any demigods the satyrs might like, and get them to kiss them. And when I say demigods I mostly mean the Aphrodite cabin mostly."

"I do my best Percy." She gives me a hug and kisses Grover on the cheek, and tells us our goodbyes.

We all settled up on our Pegasus and flew off into the air.

_Hey boss, where to?_

_Blackjack, we're going to Chicago Illinois._


End file.
